


Sometimes People Surprise You

by Zatterson



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Brief mentions of others - Freeform, Death, Dont drink and drive, F/M, Grief, Mostly fleve centered, Running, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Flynn gets into an accident and Eve can't save him. Set after 4x6





	Sometimes People Surprise You

She was sitting at her desk reminiscing about Flynn when she got the call. She had been doing that a lot recently, ever since he left. She had stopped trying to fill the void he had left weeks ago, but it was still there ever present in every moment waking or sleeping. There was no more sneaking away from the Library for date nights, no more cuddling when the radiator broke again. She had loved him. And now he was just... just gone.

The call had kind of knocked her out of a daze, the vibrations reminding her where she was and what had happened. She didn't recognize the number at first and almost didn't answer it, but something compelled her to, something was wrong and she could feel it. She picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" She said, trying to keep her tone nonchalant. "Hi, is this Colonel Eve Baird?" A woman's high pitched voice asked. Eve cringed slightly at the sound. "Yes," she said cautiously. "This is Lehigh Valley Memorial Hospital. Flynn Carsen is here and he told us to call you." The high voice said quickly. Eve sat a moment, startled. "Is he...is he OK? What happened?" She said, already walking over to the Backdoor. "He's not great," the woman said over the phone. Eve barely heard the next words as she walked through the door. "Mr. Carsen is dying."

He always thought he'd go down for the Library, proving his loyalty to the institution trumped all others. He never would have believed he would leave the library, he still couldn't. It was his home. But in the end people surprise you. He surprised himself by leaving. So did the drunk driver who rammed into him head on going the wrong way on the highway.

Eve was in his room in a moment, practically running through the halls of the hospital to get to him faster. Even when she felt like she was going in circles, she kept on By the thought of not being with Flynn when he died. Eventually, she got to his room. He was unconscious in a hospital bed, hooked up to life support, his body covered in bandages and bruises. She softly walked over to his bed and grabbed his hand, caressing it gently. "Oh Flynn," she said quietly. 

He had been barely conscious when they brought him in an ambulance to the hospital. He remembered very little, other than lots of bright lights and him muttering "Eve" over and over. He didn't know why, he knew she was mad at him and that the doctors probably wouldn't understand him anyway, but he had to try. He knew from the moment the other car hit him he was going to die, and he'd be damned if he couldn't tell his beautiful Guardian he loved her One last time.

Eve stayed by his side th entire time he was in the hospital. She didn't eat or drink or sleep, but continued to sit there, caressing Flynn's rough hand. Eventually, it was time. She knew it would come eventually if he wasn't recovering, but it was painful all the same. The doctors told her there was nothing else they could do and she understood. They were going to take him off life support. 

It was quick, his death. It came almost immediately after they pulled the plug. He couldn't survive on his own with all the damage his body had taken in the crash. The doctors had done all they could but it wasn't enough. She sat by him through the end, watching as his chest rose and fell for the very last time. "I love you, Librarian," she whispered as the steady beeping of his heart monitor stopped. She closed her eyes as the tears began to fall from her eyes. Soon, her body was wracked with intense, uncontrollable sobs. She barely knew when Stone came to take her home, leading her away from her Librarian. 

She was his guardian. She was supposed to protect him from harm, keep him safe. The others tried to tell her that there was nothing she could have done, he had run away again and there was no way of saving him. But she knew better. She could have gone after him, convinced him to come back. But she had stayed. She had stayed because she was to hurt to go after him, and she had to keep the others safe. She thought he could take care of himself, but she was wrong. Sometimes, people surprise you like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! (Btw, if you requested a fic from me, I'm working on it but it may be a while)


End file.
